Rookie 9: Rebuild
by bizimark
Summary: The rookie 9 squads re-imagined. Who would have known that a few changes to the team lineups could have such a large impact? No pairings.
1. Team 7

So I wanted to mix up the Rookie teams a bit to play with their different dynamics - this will mostly be a series of drabbles that take place within the three re-imagined teams. No pairings decided as of yet. Unbetad so please tell me if you see any mistakes!

* * *

Sasuke isn't entirely sure about his team, although he supposes it could have been worse. There's no doubt in his mind that he would have been held back no matter what the grouping - he's just relieved that he wasn't placed on a team with a dope like _Naruto_.

_Plus_, he thinks to himself, casting a glance at the Hyuuga girl in front of him, _out of all the kunoichi in class she's probably the least troublesome._

Even Choji's chewing eventually fades into white noise after the first hour spent in the empty classroom, the newly formed Team 7 waiting for their jounin sensei to arrive.

Surprisingly enough, Hinata is the first one to break the silence, although Sasuke isn't sure if a sneeze really counts.

"That means someone was thinking about you," Choji intones sagely, cheeks wobbling as he nods his head.

White eyes widen. "Really?" Hinata's voice isn't much louder than a whisper, something Sasuke could appreciate having been forced to be hang around so many loud pre-genin during his time at the academy. That was the one good thing about this team, they didn't feel the need to constantly fill the silence with inane chatter.

Sasuke scoffs but continues to stare straight ahead in an attempt to look as uninterested as possible, "That's just a superstition. You shouldn't believe everything people tell you."

This, as well, is new information to Hinata. For most of her life, everything told to her by those around her _(Useless. Weak. Pathetic._) had always been something she was quick to believe.

Startled by this new revelation and entirely uncomfortable with it, Hinata ducks her head and falls silent once more, the troubled look on her face hidden by a curtain of dark hair. The sullen mood isn't missed by either of the boys, though Choji is the only one to act.

Hinata gasps as something crinkly taps her on the head, followed by the smell of salt and barbeque. She lifts her gaze to Choji's round, friendly face as he encouragingly rustles his bag of chips in her direction. With a look that could only be described as wonder, Hinata reaches her hand into the bag.

After a moment's hesitation, the chip bag is turned in Sasuke's direction, whose eyes widen a fraction. The Uchiha shakes his head with a mumbled "No, thanks."

When their sensei finally arrives and takes in the scene before him - the Hyuuga girl and the Akimichi boy sharing a bag of chips amicably while the Uchiha watches and contemplates in silence - he raises a brow and states in a bored tone: "My first impression? You're a bunch of idiots."

Sasuke glares, Choji frowns and eats another potato chip, and Hinata blushes - although behind the red cheeks and the fingers that fidget nervously, Sasuke's voice from earlier echoes faintly in the back of her mind._ You shouldn't believe everything people tell you._


	2. Team 10

Chapter two! I went back and made some edits to the first chapter as well. Once again this is unbetad so please forgive any mistakes!

* * *

"Alright then, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, your new jounin sensei. Why don't you each tell me a little bit about yourse- no, I have a better idea, tell me about your teammates. Lets see how well you guys know each other."

"Sensei! Pick me first!" "No, Asuma-sensei, let me go!" "Haven't you two ever heard of ladies first? I get to start!"

Asuma takes a step back as the overwhelming enthusiasm of his new genin team creates a near-tangible wall. "Alright, settle down now. How about you? Tell me about him."

He points at random to one Naruto Uzumaki, and then to the other boy sitting beside him. The former grins and flashes a triumphant peace-sign to his new squadmates.

"That loudmouth over there is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. He always carries his puppy Akamaru around on his head. He's also really annoying!" Asmua frowns, a growl comes from the direction of the boy and his dog, although from which is unclear.

"Alright... Kiba, you next." He motions to the young kunoichi, who had been stifling snickers behind her hand for most of Naruto's introduction.

"Ok, well, that's Ino Yamanaka. Her clan owns a flower shop and specializes in torture and interrogation. She's also got a family technique but I don't remember what it is. Something about mind reading?" Ino rolls her eyes, a movement that does not go unnoticed by Kiba, "Also, she's really obsessed with Sasuke and he's pretty much all she ever talks about! She probably keeps a lock of his hair stashed away!"

"That's a lie!" Ino jumped to her feet, a fist brandished threateningly before her, "You take that back or I'll... I'll!"

"That's enough... you know what, I'm not even going to have you introduce Naruto to us, Ino. The three of you can start by running laps around the training grounds until I say stop." _They won't be able to talk if they've collapsed from exhaustion_.

"No fair Asuma-sensei..!" The three whine in unison, causing the bearded jounin to smirk behind his cigarette.

"I'd suggest you'd start running now if you want to finish before it gets dark."

That got them moving.

"Let's race! I'll wipe the floor with you!" "Bring it on! I hope you like looking at my back cuz' that's all you're gonna see!" "Ha! You two should just give up now and compete for second place!"

Their voices eventually fade off into the distance, and Asuma allows himself to slump forward with a deep sigh. _ I wonder if this is supposed to be some form of punishment from father? Maybe I shouldn't have forgotten his birthday..._


	3. Team 8

Final team introduction chapter! I feel like I've been kinda working backwards time-wise. Ah well. Also, I've decided I'm going to stick strictly to third person from this point on. Chapters might get a bit longer as I get into more plot-heavy material. We'll see!

* * *

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura perked up, eyes darting back and forth between Iruka-sensei and the boy beside her, "Choji Akimichi," her hands tightened into fists.

_This is it..!_

"And Hinata Hyuuga."

Disappointed sighs chorused throughout the room. Sakura didn't even bother replying to Ino's snide "Well, at least the forehead girl isn't on his team..."

_No reaction_, Sakura thought bitterly, teeth worrying at her lip,_ Sasuke looks just as cool as ever_.

"Team 8, Sakura Haruno," Despite the fact she wouldn't be on a team with her true love, Sakura still raised her head curiously as Iruka called her name, "Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara."

Her heart sank. She was with the creepiest and the laziest kids, respectively, in the entire class? Sakura was doomed.

"Finally, Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka." Well, at least one good thing came out of the team assignments - Ino would be stuck with Naruto, and not her.

"Ah man, I really wanted to be with Sakura-chan! Iruka-sensei, can you switch Ino with Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, Ino's indignant yell hardly registering, and shot Naruto a look out of the corner of her eye. _He's probably just teasing me like usual_.

Although her chin was raised just a bit higher.

"Naruto, these squads were all chosen by the Hokage himself, clearly he thought they were the best possible combinations! You can't just switch around whoever you want!"

"Hmph," the boy flopped back into his seat, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips.

"Dumb Naruto," Sakura muttered, more out of habit than any actual malice.

When Iruka dismissed them for lunch, Sakura debated whether or not to follow after Sasuke, after all, true love could weather any storm! Conquer any battle! Fair all -

"Sakura Haruno."

"Yeep!" the girl jumped in her seat, all thoughts of Sasuke driven from her mind, "S-Shino! Don't sneak up on me!"

"Tch," another speaker, "You're a ninja now, shouldn't you be at least a little aware of your surroundings by now?"

Sakura flushed, more embarrassed than angry. _Shikamaru's right... I was too busy thinking about Sasuke-kun... I'm a ninja now, a kunoichi of Konoha! I can't afford to be surprised like that!_

"I believe your reasoning is incorrect. Why? It is obvious that the true reason Sakura was so startled was an attestation of my own skills, and not denouncement of hers."

"That could be true. You're a pretty creepy guy." Shikamaru sprawled, cat-like, over his desk, "And anyway, it's too troublesome to argue with a teammate over nothing."

"That's a good attitude to have," a third voice, this time that of a woman's. Sakura looked around in confusion. There wasn't anyone... wait - there! It was a genjutsu!

"Kai!" Sakura shouted, bringing her fingers together in a release seal.

"Impressive."

She was beautiful. That was Sakura's first thought. Her second; "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, red eyes crinkling kindly, "Yuuehi Kurenai, as of today your jounin sensei." Kurenai glanced between the three, "I've been watching you all, I can tell I've got a very skilled team on my hands."

Shino nodded. Shikamaru sighed, but the small smile on his lips said it all. Sakura stopped biting her lip, a hopeful sort of feeling blooming within her.

Maybe being a member of Team 8 wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
